The game: So what about my future?
by xoanneox
Summary: Lucy and Rogue are preparing on making their future work. Sequel to "The game; give me space" and "the game: The meeting"


Title: The game: So what about my future?

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery

Prompt: Future (from the official prompts)

Words: 1068

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: Lucy and Rogue are preparing to make their future work.

Notes: Continuation from "The game: the meeting" and "The game: give me space" Thank you all for the wonderful comments and I love the fact that you loved it! You have no idea how happy you make me.

* * *

The game: So what about my future? (little recap)

 _And he bit her neck._

 _She should have known._

 _Then he bit his own wrist, letting the blood drop into her mouth. She knew better than to struggle, since there was no possibility that she would win from a vampire._

 _Everything was white for a moment, no sound, no smell, no sight and no feelings. And then it came all crashing down on her, at once, she heard every little thing, smelt every smell, saw everything with more details and felt even more than she already normally did._

" _Give me some space for a moment."_

* * *

The game: So what about my future?

"So, what do you want now?" asked Lucy angrily, after recovering. "You told me you did not want me to become a pawn of the king but you want me to become your pawn. You want me to bring back the last king but what if I do not want this? What if I just want to continue my life without you saying what I have to do? What will I tell my friend?" Lucy was going hysteric, this was just too much for her.

"Your friends will think that you're going to travel the world and you will not come back for another two years," replied he.

"What? You were also the one who made them forget, weren't you? I asked them if they knew you and they did not even remember seeing me dancing with you! You played with their mind, didn't you? Is that one of those things I can do now too?" Lucy was also mad, mad at him for messing with their friends, mad at him for not making it able to say goodbye to them.

"Yes, I was the one who did that, and yes, you can also do this."

"So… Can I not just leave? Can I not just call the police and tell them I have a stalker that doesn't want to get out of my house?"

"That would be foolish, since it would only cause trouble for me, you and the people you will call since I will have to make them forget and then I will have to punish you. Did I not say you would listen to me?" said he, his voice strong, making her shrink a bit. Her now vampire body (which she almost forgot, she really didn't feel anything strange anymore) recognised the voice and the power of and older, stronger and more important vampire. Lucy could nothing do but nod at Rogue, knowing that he would actually punish her if she rebelled even more.

"The feeling that you felt now is part of your vampire body upgrades. Your new body will hear more, smell better, see more detailed, feel things you never felt but also recognise other vampires, those who are stronger and more important than you are. It also will sent signals to the brain when they feel hunters near," said Rogue. "You know how hunters are trained?"

Lucy had to shake her head. She knew much about vampires and all about them, but she did not know anything about vampire hunters. They lived in secret between the normal citizens and hunted in groups on the vampires who they thought had broken their law. The only thing is that their laws are a tad different from the vampire's. Or ours, she should say, since she is one of them.

"They are trained with chakra, an original way of fighting and healing that comes from the east, but no one knows exactly which nation invented it. There are seven different chakras, but I will only tell you about the most important one; the Muladhara. This, is said, connects the body with the world and the way of moving. If a vampire hunter trains his Muladhara, he will become stronger and faster, making his chances to kill a vampire bigger, but we, in turn developed a way to sense this chakra, and it is simply called a chakra eye. When you see a hunter you will simply see a thin layer of red about two centimetres away from the physical body," explained he.

"So, now I know that I will have to help you, what upgrades my body has now, how vampires hunters are trained but what do you want me to do? I can not be this perfect, amazing and strong vampire at once, what about my future?" She was worried.

"That is why I will train you for the next half year," replied Rogue. "You will come with me to a vampire house, where you will follow basic lessons about history and other simple things like healing while I train you extra, so you will be finished early and we can find our better king."

So they did.

Three months later, Lucy found herself panting, standing in front of Rogue, being in the middle of a spar. Her thoughts travelled back to three months ago when they had went to this huge school for vampire and Lucy hadn't know that there were so many young vampires. "You have to know, more than the double of this still lives outside, not going to school," had Rogue commented. They shared a dorm together, at which Lucy had protested since, you know, they were a male and female, and it would be improper to share but Rogue had insisted because he had "to keep an eye on her". Keeping an eye on her my ass, she thought. He already interferes when I even talk to a girl. How he does it was a riddle to her since he wasn't even attending the lessons with her but he always had an excuse for keeping her away from making friends.

Even though all this, Lucy had become closer to Rogue and she started to trust him. Because, when you live practically together and you do not sleep so you are always awake and nobody can sneak out without being noticed, it's kind of hard to keep secrets.

"Get your head mind back on earth, Lucy," commanded Rogue when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"You have learned faster than I expected, Lucy." He didn't call her 'queen' anymore since she had said that if they were going to work together he had to make it at least a bit more bearable for her so she had stated that he would stop calling her that and he did.

"Thank you," Lucy had also learned to take these comments as compliments, even though he said this with such a stern voice that a person who did not know him at all would still be scared, "Are we finished then? I would like to take a shower before my next lesson starts."

"We are. Let us go back to our dorm," replied Rogue.

When they walked back to the dorm a question suddenly came into Lucy's mind. "So what about _our_ future?"

" _We_ are going to get the next king back and make _our_ life better," was his answer.


End file.
